<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good News Trumps Bad Days by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388399">Good News Trumps Bad Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena'>Bellarke_Stitch_Delena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Announcement, Comforting Bellamy Blake, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, references/slight mentions of abortion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke tells Bellamy She's pregnant. He Surprises her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good News Trumps Bad Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello everyone! long time no talk. time for an honest talk, over the course of these last 4 months, I've started at least 3 other bellarke fics but i was never able to finish them. this is the first one i was able to.  anyways i hope you are all staying safe during this weird time. and i hope this gives you something to read even though you will probably finish this in 5 minutes.  hope you like it. kudos and comments are appreciated. love to all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellamy just came home from the worst day of his life. Okay not the worst. His mother's death takes that title. And the 4 month period of time Octavia refused to speak to him is up their aswell. But, it was the worst work day of his life. When he woke up this morning his girlfriend was gone and that put him in a sour mood. He spilled his morning coffee on himself on his way to work, which made him miss the bus so he was almost late for work. He had to tell a student she was failing, and then had to sit in a meeting with CPS to get one of his foster students out of the group home she was in, and to top it off, because he was almost late for work, he was stuck monitoring detention afterwards, so now that he's home, he just wants to cuddle with his girlfriend watch a documentary on netflix and go to sleep.</p><p>When he gets to the livingroom he sees Clarke sitting on the couch playing with her wrist like she's nervous about something. Which is odd, because Bellamy can't think of a single instance where she's been nervous in his entirety of knowing her. Even the night they got together. But that's mostly because Bellamy did most of the talking. </p><p>"Hey, is everything okay." He says when he comes into the livingroom. He knows the look she has in her eyes. It's the same look she had in her eye when she told him Octavia started dating Lincoln. (Octavia asked Clarke if she could tell him thinking he would take it better coming from her.) It's the look she gets when she has to tell him something but he doesn't know how he's gonna react. "Clarke, whatever it is tell me. I promise. Everything will be fine." </p><p>She takes his hand and looks him in the eyes. She starts to shake so Bellamy starts rubbing her hands to try to get her to calm down. Tears start falling down her cheeks and just when he's about to pull her in for a hug, she rips the bandage off and his whole world shifts on its axis. "I'm pregnant." </p><p>On the inside, Bellamy is freaking out. She's pregnant. How can one process this info, but on the outside, he takes one look at Clarke's face, and he lets her bury her head in his shoulder. </p><p>Here's the thing, he and Clarke have only been dating for six months. Too soon for most people to move in together let alone have a child together. Which is why he understands why Clarke may not want this. At least, he thinks that's why she's currently a mess in his arms. She's not ready, and as much as he would LOVE to start a family with her, he can wait until she's in the same place he is. </p><p>Once she's stopped sobbing she lets go of him and wipes the stray tears falling from her face out of the way. "I'm sorry," is all she says. But he just shakes his head. "It's okay. It's a lot." They sit in silence after that. Neither of them knowing how to proceed. Finally, Bellamy breaks first. </p><p>"Clarke, I am with you 100% of the way, you just need to tell me what it is you want to do. Whatever it is we will do it. Whether it's adoption or…  whatever it is Clarke." Clarke has a blank expression on her face that's hard to read. She turns to face the coffee table and her voice breaks when she starts talking again. "What if what i want is to keep them?" Bellamy nearly stops breathing. She's not looking at him. Fear of his reaction most likely. But after a second, he plasters the biggest smile on his face. Despite the crappy day he's had, her saying that just made it. </p><p>"Are you serious?" He asks. She's still not looking at him. She nods her head like she's afraid to admit it. She starts playing with her sleeves. "I know this is still relatively new but, I already love them, I want to have this child, but I know I can't ask you the same. So I need to know exactly, how you feel about this. If this is something you want." She finally turns to face him, and when she does, her face turns from blank to shocked. Seems like she wasn't expecting him to have a smile on his face. "Clarke, I would love nothing more than to have this child with you."</p><p>Clarke looks so shocked. "But, what about what you said about adoption and abortion? Why was that your first thought?" Clarke asks. "Because, I thought you were crying because you didn't want them and was trying to be supportive of your decision." Clarke shakes her head. "No, I was crying because I was afraid of how you were gonna react. I was afraid you would think it was too soon. I mean we have only been together for 6 months." Bellamy takes her in his arms. "Babe, we moved in together after 3 months. This is nothing. And maybe it is too soon. But who cares. This is us. And I wouldn't want to change it. I love you. And I also love the child already. I  can't wait to start this next chapter of our lives together." </p><p>Clarke doesn't wait another second before she kisses him.  After a while she stops. "So that was how my day went, how was yours?" He thinks of everything that happend today, her not being there when he woke up, (he later finds out it was so she could go to the doctor's to confirm her suspicions) him spilling his coffee, missing the bus, almost being late for work, having to tell a student she was failing, talking to CPS, monitoring detention afterwards, to her telling him about the pregnancy, he tells her, the most honest he's ever been and says, "It was the best day of my life."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you all liked this one. please let me know what you thought</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>